Lily, cuida de él
by wandererwoul
Summary: Las pérdidas comenzaban a seguir el rumbo. Los primeros: Los señores Potter.


"Querida Madre, tal vez debí darte más alegrías en vez de tantos disgustos en la escuela, tal vez debí de ser más obediente así como siempre me dijiste que fuera.

No me quedó tiempo.

¿Recuerdas cuando rompimos con Marlene aquel fino jarrón que tanto querías por andar volando escoba dentro de la casa? Prometí pagártelo, y ahora Lily tiene en la casa uno, es casi igual solo que un poco más pequeño...

Pero bueno, yo no venía a escribirte de eso realmente.

Hace dos días que partiste, hace dos días que dejaste de respirar el mismo aire que yo y de pisar el mismo suelo, por lo menos sé que ya debes estar reunida con mi padre que estará dichoso de que no se hubieran tenido que separar por mucho tiempo.

Te extraño, así no me creas, que aunque ahora tengas los ojos cerrados para siempre, aun puedo ver esa mirada de escepticismo y duda cada vez que te decía algo dulce. Tal vez tuve que habértelo dicho más seguido. No me quedó tiempo.

Estamos todos aquí reunidos, despidiéndolos a los dos, Marlene junto con toda su familia, Lily, Remus, de él te debes acordar a la perfección, "James, ¿por qué no aprendes de Remus y lees un poco?" "James, eres una mala influencia para ese pobre muchacho" Con eso debe ser suficiente para que te acuerdes, también está Dorcas a su lado y claro, Sirius que no se ha quitado del lado del cuerpo de mi padre.

Te ves hermosa ahora mismo, ¿sabes? Así dormida y tranquila, hasta parece que sonríes y me escucharas.

Madre, te extraño... Extraño que me regañes, que me abraces, que me golpees cuando digo algo inapropiado, que me aconsejes cada vez que te hablo de Lily (porque lo de testaruda no se lo he podido quitar ni siquiera con las palabras "bonitas" que me decías que le dijera).

Mira, Sirius está ahora acá con nosotros, ¿tú lo habías visto llorar alguna vez? Bueno, este era el momento justo para hacerlo así diga que no lo hace. Fuiste una madre para él, lo recibiste cuando la suya prefirió dejarlo abandonado. Te quiere tanto como yo.

Creo que ya es hora de partir, señora Potter... Perdón, perdón, sé que no te gusta que te diga así, pero una última vez no viene mal. No me olvides ahora donde quiera que estés, yo no lo haré, prometo a partir de hoy ser responsable, sabes que voy a formar una familia con la mujer que amo y sé que eso te hace más feliz que nada. Tus nietos vendrán a visitarte cada mes, yo les contaré sobre ustedes, desde cómo se conocieron hasta que decidieron pasar a una mejor vida.

Madre, te amo. Te amo.

Dile a mi padre que guardaré todas las cosas que me ha regalado y que quedaran como legado para los Potter, desde cada recorte del Diario el Profeta, hasta los pelos de su primera escoba de Quidditch.

Te amo y dulces sueños.

¡Ay! Sirius me ha golpeado y manda a decir que él también te quiere y que te va a echar de menos.

PD: Si llegas a ver manchas borrosas de tinta son las lágrimas de Black, no las mías.

Te veo pronto.

Tú hijo, James."

[Continuará]

El canto de las aves esa mañana era distinto, más suave y más armonioso, como si con aquella melodía fueran capaces de detener el tiempo y dejar que el sol que asomaban ya detuviera su paso para atrasar todo.

Por aquellas cortinas de color rojo intenso la bola amarilla que crecía en el cielo atravesó su fina tela con tan imponentes rayos de luz que fueron a dar directo al rostro de un adormilado James Potter que poco a poco se terminaba de recomponer del entrenamiento de aurores que había tenido el día anterior en el que les había tocado combatir contra otros y practicar sus hechizos de defensa... Sonó fácil al principio pero ni siquiera el ya experimentado Frank se salvó de salir con uno que otro moretón.

Tres golpes retumbaron en su puerta haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltase y comenzara a pronunciar frases sin sentido

-¡Ya estoy despierto! Ya alisto el baúl y salimos...-

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer de ya avanzadas arrugas y algo cansada, su cabello ya prácticamente blanco y espalda algo curva, pero que a pesar de todo, no borraba su sonrisa. Euphemia Potter era la dulce madre de James, la que probablemente en cada cana reflejaba los dolores de cabeza que tenía que soportar cada vez que su hijo le daba un disgusto, y no solo eso, si las canas pertenecían a James seguro que las arrugas también tenían nombre y apellido, de un tal Sirius Black.

–James, James, ¿pero qué te dieron ayer que estás tan alterado? ¿Qué no recuerdas que has madurado y ya no vas a la escuela?-

El atontado de James frunció el ceño y quitó las sábanas mientras negaba con lentitud, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso y nada mejor que hacerlo con una charla mañanera junto a su madre.

–Creo que estoy teniendo pesadillas con McGonagall y hasta la estoy extrañando-

Y es que con los entrenadores de los entrenamientos no se podía esperar otra cosa, incluso extrañaba las quejas de Filch.

Euphemia se sentó junto a su hijo en la cama y le acarició la cabeza varias veces como tantas veces solía hacer, ella sabía que sus respiraciones estaban contadas, que tenía poco tiempo allí con aquel muchacho que había inundado a los Potter de felicidad al haber abierto los ojos por primera vez. No se podía describir los niveles en los que James la quería a ella, su consejera de primera mano así como la primera que le jalaba de las orejas cuando cometía cualquier estupidez, lo que era mucho más seguido de lo que se esperaba, pero eso era lo importante, su madre estaba allí para recordarle lo que debía hacer en cuanto el abismo estuviera frente suyo.

El muchacho restregó sus ojos en un acto perezoso y pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de la vieja mujer que no hace mucho había sido internada en San Mungo por ciertos problemas de salud de los que ni James ni Sirius se terminaban de enterar y que siempre respondían con un "es pasajero, ya está todo bien"

-Hoy viene Lily, ¿verdad?-

Preguntó Euphemia quien tenía sus ojos clavados al suelo

-Si, es hoy, madre. Hoy es el día... ¿Y si dice que no?-.

Aquel era otro de los tormentos del joven James Potter, volver a ser rechazado por la pelirroja pero sabía que si así era, sería totalmente diferente pues ya no era un juego de colegio, iba totalmente en serio y caería en depresión

-Oh, James Charlus Potter, deja de decir tonterías. Esa chiquilla te quiere demasiado como para rechazarte esta vez, te lo digo yo que he visto en sus ojos el amor por ti... El mismo que he visto en ti desde que la nombraste por primera vez en estas paredes, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue en primer año... "Mamá, mamá, conocí a una chica muy molesta en el tren que no deja de hacerme mala cara como si fuera un fenómeno", con once años y ya estabas colado por ella-

James no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de vergüenza asomara por su rostro pues pocos recuerdos tenía de esos momentos y le encantaba que a pesar del tiempo ella tuviera la memoria intacta

-¿Tienes al anillo?-

El pequeño de los Potter asintió y dejó un beso en la cabeza de su madre justo antes de que la puerta de su habitación volviera a ser abierta por una sombra misteriosa de cabellos desordenados hasta los hombros y tirara algo que tan solo chocar con el suelo generó una pequeña explosión inundando toda la habitación de un olor fétido.

Euphemia se tapó la boca y nariz con aquellos ojitos cargados de diversión mientras giraba su rostro para observar a un James con claras intenciones de asesinar a Sirius

-Anda, ve por él-

Replicó la mujer al tiempo que su hijo se levantaba de la cama y abría la puerta para salir corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo

-¡Corre todo lo que quieras que hoy no te salvas, Sirius Orión Black!-.

[...]

El timbre de la casa de los Potter sonó dejando entrever así que su último invitado llegaba y que para su sorpresa era Lily quien solía ser la primera siempre en llegar a todos lados.

Fleamont Potter, el padre de James, había decidido organizar una pequeña reunión con todos los amigos de su hijo para celebrar aquel cambio del colegio a las nuevas responsabilidades. Fleamont era el porqué de que James fuera tan terriblemente travieso, le encantaban las bromas, la diversión, que su casa estuviera llena de sonrisas y color y que no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad (a pesar de su adelantada edad) para gastar una broma a su esposa, por lo que era el momento preciso para que James hiciera su anuncio.

–Siento llegar tarde, señora Potter. Ocurrió un problema con mi hermana y me atrasé-

Euphemia besó la cabeza de aquella pelirroja de rostro magnífico y acarició su tan bello rostro

-No importa, Lily, entra y ve con los demás-.

La hora se acercaba y el nerviosismo de James no paraba de incrementarse al punto de que había durado ya media hora sin decir nada y había permanecido sentado en una de las sillas de la sala mientras los demás charlaban entre ellos. Marlene fue la única en percatarse de que aquello estaba demasiado silencioso para ser una reunión organizada por los Potter, así que con disimulo se levantó hasta la mesa y tomó uno de los pastelitos que Alice había traído. Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta James con una lentitud pícara y al estar a su lado, le estampó el pastelito en toda la cara haciendo que el resto se quedara en silencio a excepción de la señora Potter

-Aquí vamos...-

Y así era, James no tardó en levantarse e ir corriendo tras Marlene quien reía a carcajadas por toda la casa y estallaba la batalla de pastelitos entre todos, incluso Fleamont había untado un poco de la crema de fresa de uno en el rostro de su esposa.

A lo lejos, se escuchó caer un jarrón al suelo y un "fue Marlene" de la voz de James mientras la traía en brazos de nuevo a la sala en donde todos estaban untados del dulce de los pastelitos, Peter el más atacado.

Sin embargo, aquello le sirvió para liberar tensiones y sin que nadie lo esperase, tomar a su pelirroja de la mano y arrodillarse frente a ella.

Lily lo supo, lo supieron todos quienes no podían creérselo, no podían creer que aquel momento estuviera llegando después de tanto tiempo

-Evans, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?-

Una lágrima cayó de los verdosos ojos de la pelirroja quien se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de ocultar la sonrisa amplia que se iba extendiendo cada vez más y que con un "sí" a forma de susurro, aceptaba tan esperada declaración.

[...]

La fiesta, el whisky, los invitados, la decoración, todo había sido realmente perfecto, de la manera exacta en que James se lo hubiera imaginado y es que con unas administradoras como Alice y Dorcas, no había mucho de lo que alguien pudiera quejarse. Ya era hora de que James y Lily partieran a su nuevo hogar, a aquel que juntos iban a empezar a organizar en Godric's Hollow.

Lily se despidió de sus amigos y luego fue a donde los padres de James, quienes la recibieron con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Euphemia tomó la mano de la hija de muggles entre las suyas y dejó un beso con sus ya ásperos labios

-Cuida de él, Lily, no dejes que se meta en problemas-

-No se preocupe señora Potter, creo que James sabe perfectamente lo que le espera si hace algo fuera de los límites-

-Felicitaciones, Lily-

Replicó de último el señor Potter para luego dejarla ir.

James estaba recogiendo unas últimas cosas y luego llegó hasta donde sus padres para despedirse

-Señora Potter, no tiene usted porqué estar llorando-

Euphemia lo fulminó con la mirada pues no le gustaba que su hijo la llamara de esa forma tan formal

-Vamos, madre, no vas a perderme, es solo que ahora vas a tener que compartirme-

La señora Potter se lanzó sobre los brazos de su hijo mientras su padre le daba palmadas en la espalda, de esas que te dicen "estoy orgulloso de ti". Un beso en la cabeza de su madre y un abrazo fuerte con su padre para luego ir al encuentro de Lily y tomarla en brazos y poder desaparecerse

-Gracias por venir. Y Sirius, es tu turno, que Marlene anda últimamente muy empalagosa que porque también quiere lo suyo-

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera defenderse, James y Lily Potter desaparecieron.

-¿Quieres lo tuyo, Marlene? ¿Qué quiso decir?-

-No seas idiota, Sirius, que James nunca sabe de lo que habla-.

[...]

Hubiera preferido que su primera noche como hombre responsable hubiera sido normal como las de cualquier otro, nunca pensó que la tuviera que pasar en San Mungo cuidando de su madre mientras hace tan solo unas horas su padre había decidido irse para siempre. ¿Tan rápido se podía pasar de la felicidad a la tristeza?

"Viruela de Dragón" le habían dicho que habían sido los motivos de la muerte de Fleamont y de que Euphemia estuviera en el limbo y sin que los medimagos pudieran hacer mucho más que mantenerlos con ciertas pociones y a saber que más cosas. Sirius había llegado a su nueva casa mientras James y Lily dormían con la noticia de aquella recaída por parte de sus padres que no hace muchos días habían estado allí internados.

–Ya va a pasar, James, va a volver a abrir los ojos y a sonreírte-

Replicó su ahora esposa al tiempo que acariciaba su despelucado cabello y dejaba besos en su mejilla, pero James parecía no salir de su pesimismo y de sus pensamientos.

[...]

Dos días pasaron para que Euphemia abriera sus ojos otra vez y que lo primero que viera fuera a James allí recostado a su lado. Acarició su cabello para despertarlo pues el tiempo se acababa, James despertó al mismo tiempo en que Lily entraba a la habitació

-Madre, madre, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ve por un sanador-

Fue lo único que la mujer logró decir mientras James salía como un dragón por la puerta a buscar lo que ella le había pedido.

Euphemia estiró la mano y Lily entendió inmediatamente que tenía que acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos entre las de ella como hace unos días la mujer había hecho

-Lily, cuida de él, no dejes que sus ojos se apaguen antes de tiempo ni dejes que los tuyos lo hagan tampoco. Lily, te encargo a mi niño, por favor. Vivan la vida que se merecen y disfruten, no quiero que James o tú o Sirius o Marlene me vengan a visitar antes de tiempo... Lily, cuida de él, por favor-

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a un nervioso James junto con un par de sanadores y un medimago.

En cuanto vio aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su madre y de cómo Lily tenía sus manos, entendió que era la última vez, de los labios de la mujer se pudo leer un inaudible, "sé feliz", para luego después cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de James, tan solo una... Su madre no lo hubiera querido ver llorando.

Lily Potter se acercó a él y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, pues las últimas palabras de la mujer para con ella le dolieron en lo más profundo y sin duda cumpliría su última voluntad y cuidaría de James a toda costa. James rodeó a su esposa con los brazos y enterró su rostro en su pelirrojo cabello dejando por fin que el resto de lágrimas contenidas bajaran con libertad por sus mejillas y con un "Se fue, Lily, se fue", el hijo de Euphemia y Fleamont Potter se desboronó en llanto.


End file.
